Best Friends Brother
by Kelly Hizuri
Summary: Amu and Utau have been best friends and now they go to the same school. What happens when Amu, Utau, Ikuto, and Kukai go for karaoke?


**A/N-  
Me- This is just an Amuto one-shot that popped into my head while listening to music on my besties iPod during lunch. ^-^ Arigoto, Autumn-chan, for the great idea.  
Ikuto- Amuto? This should be fun. *smirks* Arigoto, Anya-chan.  
Me- You're welcome. I love a good Amuto story. Just look at my other story, _Mysterious Unwanted Love_. Ikuto- Aww… Anya Primrose does not own Shugo Chara! or Victoria Justice's Best Friend Brother and apologizes for any possible OC-ness.**

"Amu!"

A short pinkette turned around at the sound of a familiar voice calling out her name, her solid black pleated skirt fluttering just barely at mid-thigh as she turned around to face the tall blonde girl in a short black dress with silver trim who had called her name. The pinkette smiled and tucked some of the shorter loose bubble gum pink hair behind her ear. She was only a first year at Seiyo Upper Academy, but her long pink hair with black and purple highlights and bright gold eyes had quickly caught more attention than she cared for. The only one that she had ever let in was her old childhood friend Tsukiyomi Utau, who had also gotten in the academy on her talent. Then again, that was the only way to get into the Upper Academy- some sort of special talent: musical, visual arts, theatrical arts, sports, or the academic route. No one at the school were rich snobs- that was the Lower Academy- while some Upper Academy students did have money, they never once flaunted it. Amu and Utau both had money, but they had gotten into thanks to their amazing singing voices- both of them sounded like angels.

"Amu! Wait up," Utau called to her best friend, who she knew probably had her iPod in and blaring Shinedown _**(A/N: I don't own, I just love them!).**_ She caught up to Amu and tapped her on the shoulder, "Kanichiwa, Amu."

Amu jumped slightly, turning sharply and pulling out her headphone, ready to cuss out the person who had dared to touch her, but visibly relaxing when she saw who the perpetrator was. "Utau, you should know better than to do that to me," Amu's voice was as clear and bright as bells on a Sunday morning.

"Gomen'nasai, I was just wondering if you were up for some karaoke with me, Ikuto-niisan, and Kukai-kun. It is a Saturday night and there isn't school or practice tomorrow," there was almost an evil glint in her purple eyes as she mentioned Ikuto and was smirked slightly as a light blush appeared on Amu's cheeks.

"Uh, sure, but if you weren't careful that would almost seem like a double date," Amu pulled on a "cool 'n' spicy" act to hide her embarrassment and giddiness.

"Eh? It so is not a double date! I wouldn't even consider dating that soccer playing idiot!" Utau's face was a bright red as she stuttered while walking to the waiting car at the car outside the school's gates, "I'll send the car to pick you up at 5 o'clock. Be ready," with that, they parted ways until that night.

_**~Amu's P.O.V.~**_

I stood in front of my mirror and examined my outfit- a tight black and gray plaid skirt with hints of hot pink and a white lace hem, a fitted purple blouse that had a thin black belt around my waist, ripped black tights, and dark green velvet flats. My waist length pink hair had a midnight blue bow that "held" my purple-tipped side-bangs out of my eyes, but really made it easier for them to fall sexily into my eyes. I knew that he would love my outfit. I perfectly showed off the curves that I had developed over the years, especially since that baka neko used to tease me that I wouldn't ever grow up. "Well," I said out loud to myself, smoothing my blouse over my perfect 36-C cup breasts, "Now he will know that I've grown up."

I sat down at my mirror-vanity-thing that my grandma had passed down to me after she died. It was just like the kind that I used to love seeing in the old 1950 black and white movies. I had had to replace the mirror and bulbs when I got it, but it was worth it to see it in its best condition. I secretly admired it again as I swept on midnight blue eye shadow with a hot pink eyeliner that made my eyes really pop. My skin was already flawless so I didn't need to apply foundation or powder, and my cheeks were already flushed with anticipation and excitement. The last step to my beauty treatment was a light red lip gloss, with honey and SPF 15 to make my lips soft and keep them healthy. As I finished up I glanced over at the clock and saw that it was 5:00 on the dot as Mama called me that Utau's car was here to get me. I grabbed my Donny Darko _**(A/N: I don't own this either, but go watch it- fairly fun and demented.)**_ chained purse and ran down the large main staircase of my 4-story mansion. Yeah, my family was THAT kind of rich. I said a rushed good bye to my parents, leaving as my father cried about how his little sparrow shouldn't be dressed like I was. Poor Papa, would he ever accept that I was now 16 years old? That I would have to leave one day? These thoughts made me sigh as I slid into the black Lincoln Town car.

My body froze as soon as I felt a pair of arms fold around me and heard a male voice say, "Hello, Amu-koi~"

I swept my eyes around the car and noticed that it was only me and a slim midnight blue haired boy in car. The same one that currently had his arms around me and his face buried in my hair. I was silently glad that I had sprayed some flirty perfume on before leaving the house. I noticed that he on loose black jeans, a plain black dress shirt that was a few buttons short of appropriate, and a black silk ribbon that had a tiny silver cross attached to it. His hair was purposely styled messy, as if he didn't care how it looked, but I could tell that he had tried to fix it before just letting go natural. Was he trying to impress someone?

"Ikuto," I said coolly, once again putting on my façade from earlier, "Must you really do that every time we meet? What would your girlfriend think? Especially since we are alone in a car together."

He nuzzled into my neck, making me blush, as he said, "What girlfriend? You know my heart belongs only to you, my yummy Strawberry."

As he spoke he slowly ran his hand up my leg to the hem of my skirt. I let him get to the lace before laughing softly and pushing him away playfully, "Please, Ikuto, I know you probably have a different girl in each grade for each section of the academy- Upper and Lower."

He looked hurt and tried to pull me back, "No, Strawberry, I promised you when you were younger that once you grew up that I would take you for mine," he looked at me with a smirk, his trademark smirk that every bimbo in the school went raving stark crazy for.

I just rolled my eyes and turned so that my back was no longer facing him, but also so that he wouldn't see the blush that seemed to be permanently attached to my cheeks, "Baka neko," I muttered, "As if I'll want you to keep that ridiculous promise. Maybe you're the one that needs to grow up."

_Damn that cool 'n' spicy attitude_, "Neko?," Ikuto chuckled. "Still calling me that old nickname, Strawberry?"

"You still call me strawberry."

"Touché," Ikuto stated.

"I know," I stated happily.

We continued to talk aimlessly until we arrived at the karaoke joint where we saw Utau and a boy with messy brown hair, and a goofy grin, waiting for us outside. Utau looked amazing at always in a white thigh-length dress; the skirt had three layers and it had a corset top that perfectly outlined her curves and princess-puff sleeves that flared at the end and covered her hands. The whole thing was outlined in black lace- every layer on the skirt, the collar, the sleeves, and the corset. She wore her hair in her signature pigtails, but slightly curled at the ends and at various spots. To anyone's eye it looked effortless and just thrown together, but I could tell that she had put a lot of effort into the outfit and hair. Even her shoes, white ballet toe-shoe look-alikes, looked perfect. In contrast to her all-black brother, Utau reminded me of an angel.

The boy next to her, with messy light brown hair spilling out from under a backwards blue ball-cap and bubbling green eyes, was Souma Kukai, Ikuto's long-time best friend. His white polo wasn't rumpled and didn't need ironing for once; neither did the black long-sleeved t-shirt under and his loose khaki cargo pants. Even his green sneakers were clean. I laughed to myself as I thought that he was probably trying to impress Utau, "Amu! Finally! This idiot was about to drive me to insanity!" Utau would never be true to her feelings about Kukai.

"How do you think I felt about being trapped alone with your bother?" I asked.

"Boys!"

We smiled and laughed at each other, giving knowing looks to the other. We both knew how the other felt, even if we never openly admitted it. If only Utau knew that tonight one of us would confess. Ikuto was only a grade above me, but when he graduated he was planning on leaving to study abroad on the different styles of violin playing. I needed to confess to him before someone else stole him. I was hoping that he would keep my feelings in mind while he was abroad and that he wouldn't forget that I would always be here when he came back. I didn't need my feelings to be returned; I just needed them to be openly known, "So, should we go in and get this Saturday night started?" I asked and walked to the door.

Our group entered and was led to a medium sized karaoke room. There was a stage and costume spaces on both sides of the screen that showed the lyrics to everyone sitting down. Two curved couches that held up to three people each were pushed against the walls with curved glass tables in front of each couch. Utau and Kukai collapsed onto the couch to the left while I sat with Ikuto on the right couch. They were rather fluffy and I sat back against the arm and laid my feet on Ikuto's lap playfully, sticking my tongue out to him. All it did was gain me a smirk and him rubbing my shins as if it were natural.

"You two make a cute couple," the hostess who led us to the room commented with a cheery smile as she turned to us to take our drink orders.

"Na-nani?" I felt my face go bright red just as Ikuto said, "Arigato. We'll both take strawberry soda."

I silently fumed in my head. Why did he have to know my favorite soda, "Okay, I trust that you know how to work the machine, so I will be back soon with your drinks and a few simple snacks," the hostess bowed and left the room.

"Okay, karaoke time," Utau walked over to the machine and entered our names, putting it on random shuffle. "And the first one up is…," a ding was heard as the song, singer, and possible dancer was heard. "Amu singing 'Best Friends Brother' by Victoria Justice," a small smile played on Utau's lips as she read the selection out loud and handed me the mic, "Good luck, Amu."

"Thanks," I walked up to the stage and took a deep breath.

This was an ironic accident, maybe Ikuto would get what I wanted to say. The music started playing and the lyrics appeared on the screen in front of me and on the one behind me. I smiled and started dancing slightly to the music.

**(**_**Lyrics part,**____actions that Amu makes and in parentheses_**)**

_**I call you up when I know he's at home.**(I wink at Utau.)**  
I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone.  
Why can't I tell if he's looking at me?**(I bite my lower lip and look worried.)**  
Should I give him a smile?  
Should I get up and leave?  
I know it's strange, I don't know what I'm thinking  
But is it wrong if I see him this weekend?  
I really hope I can get him alone.  
I just don't, don't want her to know.**(I put a finger to my lips and slightly turn to where Utau can see me wink at Ikuto.)_

_**Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!**_  
_**My best friend's brother is the one for me!**____(I point my thumb at Ikuto as I dance to music.)__**  
Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!  
A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3!**____(I walk to Ikuto and pull him up, standing on the couch to place my head on his head to show his height.)__**  
I don't want to, but I want to,  
Cause I just can't get you out of my mind!**____(I place my hand on Ikuto's chest and look into his eyes, singing the line softer then I'm supposed to before heading back to the stage while singing the next line.)__**  
Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!  
My best friend's brother is the one for me!  
BFB! BFB!  
My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother.**_

_**I kinda think that I might be his type.  
Because when you're not around, he's not acting too shy.  
Sometimes I feel like he might make a move.  
Is this all in my head?**(I point to my head with my fingers like a gun and pull the trigger at the next line…)**  
I don't know what to do.  
I know it's strange, I don't know what he's thinking.  
But is it wrong if I see him this weekend?  
I really hope I can get him alone.  
I just don't, don't want her to know.**(I repeated my move from the line earlier.)_

_**Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!**_  
_**My best friend's brother is the one for me!**____(I pointed to Ikuto again playfully.)__**  
Yeeeeaaah  
A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3.**____(I stayed on the stage this time and just mimicked the height in the air.)__**  
I don't want to, but I want to,  
Cause I just can't get you out of my mind and  
Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!  
My best friend's brother is the one for me!  
BFB! BFB!  
My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother.  
BFB! BFB!  
My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother.**_

_**Cause he's such a dream.  
Yeah  
And you know what I mean,**(I winked at Utau again at the line, and smiled sweetly during the next one…)**  
If you weren't related.**_

_**Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!**_  
_**My best friend's brother is the one for me!**_  
_**Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!**_  
_**A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3.**_  
_**I don't want to, but I want to!**_  
_**Cause I just can't get you out of mind and**_  
_**Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!**_  
_**My best friend's brother is the one for me!**_  
_**BFB! BFB!**_  
_**My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother.**____(I kept my eyes on Ikuto's for the next few lines…)__**  
BFB! BFB!  
My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother.**_

The song ended and I closed my eyes. I doubted that Ikuto would get what I wanted to say.

_**~Ikuto's P.O.V.~**_

_**My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother.**_

Amu stared at me until the song ended then she closed her eyes. She had always had a beautiful voice; the softer songs that she would sing mesmerized me, the darker songs made me want to grab her in my arms and kiss her until she had no reason to sing them, and the hyper and happy ones made me want to actually smile and dance with her. Yet, this song, this song held a deeper meaning. I knew that she never took me seriously when I would tell her that I loved her, but I truly did. Wait… did this song… did it mean that she loved me too?

I didn't wait to figure it out as my body moved on its own to Amu and grabbed her into my arms. I smiled as she looked at me with wide eyes and obvious surprise. I leaned in and whispered, "I love you, Hinamori Amu," then kissed her full on the lips, deep and trying to pour understanding into the kiss, surprised when I felt her wrap her arms around my neck and begin to kiss me back after getting over the shock.

"Ikuto-niisan," I heard Utau yell out as I picked up Amu and spun her around, not breaking the kiss until I collapsed onto the couch with Amu on my lap. I looked into her shining gold eyes.

"I love you too, Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

**A/N-  
Me: Well, there it is, my first Shugo Chara! fanfic, and it's an Amuto! I hope all the readers love this; it definitely was difficult to write. I sooo wanted to make this a lemon! Check out the link for the Amuto AMV of this song I found. I made up Amu's outfit, but I based Utau and Kukai's outfits off of pictures that I found. Ikuto's is just a spin of his uniform that he always wears. I was lazy with him. Soooo…. READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE!**

******IF YOU WANT A SECOND CHAPTER PLEASE GO AND VOTE FOR IT AND THE COULPLE YOU WANT IT TO BE OF. IT'S BEEN UP FOR A WHILE AND I ONLY HAVE 3 VOTES.**** **

**Also~ please give me some help on my other story! I'm lost in it and would love some help from all these fabulous readers~ **

**Love, **

**Anya~**


End file.
